leaf's lemon aid
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: Leaf begins her quest to be a trainer and to beat the league champion.   p.s This is my first fic like this so I'm sorry if you don't like it but many humanXhuman and PokemonXhuman in more chapters so thanks for reading.


**It was a bright and shiny day in pallet town as the sun shined into the room of leaf the soon to be pokemon trainer as the bright lights hit her she soon woke up with a loud yawn and looked to the clock.**

"must be morning im not dreaming this time" she yawned and got out of bed and walked down stairs of her house. Leafs mom was hardly home so leaf could walk around in pantys and a bra for all she cared. leaf had a rep around pallet for her mini skirt when she bent down you could see her well toned behin and her body was second to none in the town.

"well time to get dresses and get my pokemon" She yawned agian and walked up stairs and put on her blue tank top and red mini skirt socks and shoes and her white hat for her head of beautiful hair and grabbed her bag and was out the door to prof. oaks lab.

Walking along the path leaf was thinking of who to pick as she decided charmander seemed the right choice as hed grow to become a charizard and she knows what that would mean. She began to laugh in her head as she came to the gate of oaks lab. She oushed open the door and proceded to the lab as she opend the door no one was there "Hey what? Where is everybody?" She questioned as a aid came out of a back room.

"hello miss leaf but professor oak left, he had to go search for some pokemon on route one seems our trainers charmander got out." Leaf got depressed "Wait thats who i was going to pick." she got down she sighed as the aid got an idea.

"well pofessor oak did forget the main pokeball for the little charmander"the aid held a pokeball in his hand "You see this you can just return him and hes yours to keep" Witch leaf jumped for joy and ran to him to grab it but he put it out of her grasp

"Hey i want it give it" the aid smiled "well give me something first" As he pulled down his pants he had a very hard member stcicking out as leaf leand forward and began to livk the tip. "Ahh.. Yes.. i heard of your skills" he moaned but leaf didnt care she just wanted to give him a quick blow job and get the ball as she began to deep throat him qickly with out choking her self as she licks and sucked him memeber.

"AHh YES" he moand as he put both his hands to her head and began to push her deeper moaning in pure. leaf was sucking and what she couldnt she was stroking as the aid threw his head back moaning as he could feel her master tounge on his member he soon felt he would cum soon.

"Ahh IM... IM GOING TO AHH" He yelled as he came in her mouth and panting now as he shot load after load down leafs mouth ashs he swallowed what she could and spit out what she couldnt. She wiped her mouth then looked up to the panting aid. "can i have the pokeball" she asked still stroking his member as he held his balnce on a desk.

the aid handed her a pokeball and leaf jumped up and ran to route one to find oak leaving the aid with his pants around his ankles panting. Leaf soon made it to route one and soon found small foot prints.

"Seems that little guy ran though here i have studyed them" She soon followed the tracks as her thoughts began to go back to the aid. "man what a little boy panting after such a short time" she cuckled as she kept walking though the grass of route one.

leaf soon heard a rusle in the grass and ran for it as she son found the charmander hiding in the grass. "So there you are charmander" She proclaimed as the small charmander soon stood tall and was ready to fight.

"Seems your a fighter good" Leaf soon held the ball in her hand and yelled "RETURN CHARMANDER" As he eyed her as if she was stupid he just smiled and ran off. "WAIT WHAT THE HELL" As leaf ispected the pokeball she notcied it was an avarge pokeball not the charmanders it would have a small fire sysmbol on it. "FUCKING AID" As she ran after the pokemon she soon was running thrught the tall grass as she came back to the path and looking around she couldnt see the little chamander anymore as she heard a voice come up from behind her.

"Leaf what are you doing here?" as she turned around to see professor oak. "porfessor hello im looking for the charmander" she stated as she kept her attetion to the grass. "Well i am to here this pokeball is his so it can catch him one shot" he said as leaf got mad and took the ball she stomped off towars the north in hopes the charmander did as well leaving oak behind.

"THAT FUCKING AID IM GOING TO KILL HIM HIS COCK WAS TO SMALL ANYWAYS" She yelled as she heard a loud bark come from a far distance and ran to it it seemed sucluded and in a clearing not to far from the path was the charmander who seemed scared.

"hey buddy its ok" she said as she walked into the clearing the charmander seemed to be shanking its head no as leaf just kept going till a powerful black shadow jumped out and knocked her to the ground as she staird into its eyes it.

"A... A... Mightyena" As she soon felt scared She felt his whole wieght on her. Leaf just happend to look down and see the wolf was a boy so maybe she could get him to come to her side. "hey big boy you want to mate me" She asked as the pokemon seemed to under stand as looked down at her and leaf was getting excited as she moved her hand to her skirt and slowly began to rub her self in hopes hed catch her scent.

The wolf soon began to smell a faint smell as he he moved away and put his nose to her womanhood and began to take a big sniff. leaf sat up and then pulld the pantys down and off her as she spread her legs. "see anything you like becasue i could use a good fuck" She said the wolf got close to her womanhood and took a big lick as it sent shivers though leafs body as she fell on her back as the wolf began to lick deeper and leaf began to play with her breast and moan loudly.

the wolf was enjoying her moans as his member began to poke it self out of it seath and get bigger with each second and only keep getting bigger and leaf as moaning loudly thats its amazing no one heard her.

"MIGHTYENA AHH THATS AMAZING AHH" She screamed as he pulled away and walkded over her face and his member poking out leaf was amzed how big he was it was large and the gerth of of 6 inches and as it hung in her face leaf had to start stroking it and started to lick the tip gently. The wolf soon was wimpering from the treatment she was showing his cock and she soon put it in her mouth and begng to suck hard.

The mightyena began panting and howling as leafs skillful mouth soon had this alpha begging for more as cock had never had this treatment before. leaf was enjoing the wolfs cock she loved how big he was and it was hard to breath but it felt so was smooth and good. the wolf pulled his member from her mouth and shot cum allover her face as he howled.

leaf got up and got on all fours. "well seems you pulled out before a knot formed but i dont mind mount me fuck me senseless mightyena" The wolf walked over and put his paws around her waist and postioned him self at her entrance.

Mightyena then pushed in and leaf winched at the size but soon the wolf began to ram into her very fast and very hard leaf was useing all her strenght to hold her self up or shed be face first in the dirt as the pokemon held onto her hips and tighted his grip as he began pounding into her tight pussy.

"Ahh... mMMMmmmm..." Leaf moaned as the wolf was pounding her very roughly leaf thought her legs were going numb. The wolf soon began to build a knot up as leaf felt it get bigger and bigger. "AHHHH MIGHTY" He kept grunting as she felt so good the mightyena was musclar and very big she had to make it hers "MIGHTY" She yelled as her orgasm came fast and hard as did his as he shot his seed into her and leafs legs gave out from under her as she fell on her face as the wolf still inside her.

Panting deeply leaf felt good as she felt the knot still inside her but she didnt care she wanted the wolf as she grabbed te pokeball and waited for the knot to deflat and she then taped the pokemon with the ball as it was captured.

she held the ball till it stoped rocking and smiled as the chaander walked over and she sat up. "OWW MY GOD HES QUITE THE SEX MANIC" She looks at the ball and smiles and gets her bag that was knocked away and cleans her face off and picks her bag up and smiles at the charmander.

"so you want to come with me little guy becasue one day you can get your chance to" She smiled as he ran for her and jumped into her arms and she smiled and began her way for pallet.

**So thats it for now i may delete this if people dont like it its my first lemon fic ive read a few that have inspierd me so lets see if i can get some good reviews or faves and thansk you for reading but i may need to go back over it so thanks for no flames for gammer i need to fix it when im not tierd thanks you.**

Ps this was my new kitten to heal the pain of losing my buddy sox ol;'3


End file.
